Un vieil ami
by PetitPoney101
Summary: Durant la bataille de Poudlard, Harry aperçoit un enfant se battre. Mais à la fin de la bataille, impossible de le retrouver. 20 ans après, Harry rencontre le nouveau professeur de Poudlard, et remarque qu'il est le garçon de la bataille. Mais pourquoi ce garçon semble si familier et qu'est ce qu'il peut bien cacher ? OS ? à vous de me dire XD


Voilà voilà, cela faisait longtemps que j'essayais d'écrire sur cette idée, mais je n'y arrivais pas et j'ai du supprimer deux fois les histoires que j'avais écrite autour d'elle. J'en ai fait un OS, mais si vous voulez une suite, je suis prêt à continuer, il faut juste que je sache si ça vous tente. Sinon dites moi simplement ce que vous en avez pensé :)

* * *

La bataille durait depuis au moins trois heures, Harry était au bout de ses forces. Il avait déjà survécu à un affrontement contre le lord Noir, puis à un nouveau Avada Kedavra, avait rencontré Dumbledore, et parler avec ses parents morts. Il était épuisé, et il avait réussit à prendre un peu de recul sur la bataille avant d'avoir à y retourner de plein fouet. En avançant parmi les gravas, il aperçut au loin un jeune garçon, vraiment très jeune, d'environ 5 ans. Ce dernier avait une baguette dans la main et la pointait sur deux Mangemorts, qu'Harry reconnut comme étant MacNair et Rosier, qui s'esclaffait. Harry voulu se précipiter pour sauver ce pauvre enfant mais avant qu'il n'ai pu faire le moindre mouvement, le gamin avait lancé trois sort particulièrement violents sur ses adversaires. Ces derniers les prirent de plein fouet, étant incapables de se douter d'une telle prouesse, et moururent sur le coup. Le garçonnet se retourna alors vers Harry, qui ressentit un étrange sentiment de déjà vu, et lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de filer. Harry n'eut même pas le temps de réagir qu'il avait déjà disparu. Le Survivant voulu se précipiter à se poursuite, mais Voldemort arriva à se moment là, et le combat final commença.

À la fin de la bataille, et après avoir eu une longue conversation avec ses amis, Harry se mit à la recherche du jeune garçon. D'autres que lui l'avaient vu, mais aucun n'était capable de le retrouver et tous semblaient décrire des prouesse semblables à celles dont Harry avait été témoin. Ce dernier finit par lâcher l'affaire et décida d'aider les blessés.

_20 ans plus tard_.

Harry était maintenant Auror en chef. Il avait trois enfants, dont deux étaient à Poudlard. Sa femme, Ginny Weasley, était l'amour de sa vie, et tout allait pour le mieux. Il se rendait souvent à Poudlard pour rendre visite à Minerva McConagall, la directrice de l'école, et à Hagrid, son premier ami sorcier. Un jour, il reçut une lettre de l'ancienne professeure de métamorphose qui l'invitait au château pour le repas de Noël. Après avoir demandé à ses fils si cela ne les dérangeaient pas, Harry répondit par l'affirmative. De plus, Albus semblait surexcité à l'idée de lui présenter le nouveau professeur de métamorphose, qui était apparemment fantastique, et très gentil avec Albus.

« - Albus est le chouchou du prof, avait même dit James. Il lui a même dit qu'il adorait son prénom. Il nous a raconté qu'il avait un ami qui s'appelait comme cela. »

Harry ne releva pas, le prénom Albus étant assez fréquent dans le monde sorcier anglais. Cependant le jour de Noël, quand Alus lui présenta son professeur, Harry eu un moment d'hésitation. Il était persuadé qu'il avait déjà rencontré cet homme. Il reconnaissait ces yeux d'un noir profond, et ces cheveux roux presque rouges. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'où. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ai un flash en plein repas, alors que son inconnu pas si inconnu que ça était en face de lui.

« Vous êtes le garçon de la bataille de Poudlard ! S'exclama t-il en direction du nouveau professeur.

\- Pardon ? Demanda ce dernier avec un air étonné sur le visage.

\- Pendant la bataille, c'était vous le petit garçon d'à peine 5 ans qui faisait des exploits pas possibles !

\- Oh, en effet oui, j'étais là. Et j'avais bien 5 ans, répondit l'homme avec un regard amusé.

\- Mais comment est-ce possible ? Je vous avais cherché partout à l'époque, et je ne comprend toujours pas comment vous étiez capable d'accomplir des sortilèges aussi puissant à cet âge la !

\- Hehe, les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, répondit le rouquin avec un grand sourire.

\- C'était un glamour ?

\- Non.

\- Du Polynectar ?

\- Non.

\- De la métamorphose de haut niveau alors ?

\- C'est une façon de voir les choses, mais pas vraiment non. »

Le nouveau professeur semblait très amusé par ce petit jeu et même la directrice laissait flotter un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Harry quant à lui ne comprenait pas grand-chose. Le mystère était absolu et il aurait aimé qu'Hermione soit là pour l'aider. Cependant, Harry était déterminé à trouver le fin mot de l'histoire. Il était impossible qu'un jeune garçon de 5 ans puisse être capable d'une telle magie, il y avait forcément une astuce. Il retrouva donc la Directrice un peu après le repas de Noël et la harcela de questions. Cette dernière finit par craqué et affirma :

« Bien, écoutez moi Potter, je ne peux pas vous dévoiler un secret si bien garder comme ça, ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. Mais Mr Feather aime marché prêt du lac le soir, donc rien ne vous empêche de harceler à ma place. »

C'est donc un Harry déterminé qui se dirigea vers le lac. Il aperçut le professeur au loin et sourit en le voyant. Il avait une petite flamme dans la main qui lui permettait sûrement de se réchauffer et de s'éclairer en même temps.

« - Belle soirée n'est-ce pas, commença le jeune homme en surprenant Harry qui pensait ne pas avoir été vu.

\- Heu… oui, c'est vrai, répondit-il d'une voix hésitante. J'aurai quelque questions à vous poser, par rapport à la bataille.

\- Tu peux me tutoyer, Harry, répondit l'autre avec une familiarité étonnante.

\- Ah, d'accord.

\- Alors, les questions ?

\- Oui. Comment ce fait il que tu étais si puissant si jeune, déjà ?

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment jeune, c'est pour ça.

\- Et pourquoi est ce que tu as disparu après la bataille ?

\- J'avais fait ma part je suppose.

\- Mais personne ne t'es vu partir.

\- Personne n'a regarder ce qu'il fallait.

\- Dernière question. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression de te connaître ?

\- Parce que c'est le cas. »

Harry resta un moment muet. En réalité, toutes ces réponses ne l'avaient pas grandement avancées, et il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Il avait un peu honte d'avoir oublié qu'il connaissait le garçon, mais il avait besoin de savoir, et se lança donc.

« Excuses moi, mais je ne me souviens pas d'où je te connais.

\- Pas besoin de t'excuser, c'est normal. Tu m'as vu alors que j'étais très vieux.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu m'as bien entendu. Hermione Granger aurait déjà trouvé, elle.

\- Sûrement, mais je ne suis pas Hermione.

\- En effet. »

Harry ne répondit plus, un peu vexé par la réflexion du plus jeune. Il n'était pas bête, il le savait, mais Hermione était plus intelligente que quiconque. Évidemment qu'elle aurait déjà comprit. Mais Harry avait beau se creuser la cervelle, il ne trouvait aucune explication logique.

« Est ce que ça te dirai un petit vol nocturne, lâcha innocemment l'homme mystérieux.

\- Pourquoi pas, répondit un peu sèchement Harry qui était encore agacé. »

Mais le jeune homme ne s'en formalisa pas et prit la direction du terrain de Quiddich. Arrivé là bas, les deux hommes enfourchèrent leurs balais et s'envolèrent. Harry oublia instantanément ses questions et s'envola haut dans le ciel. Son compagnon de vol le suivit sans crainte et ils finirent tout les deux à voler au dessus de la foret interdite. Tout ce passais bien jusqu'à ce que le professeur de métamorphose ne lance un regard espiègle à Harry, et ne lâche complètement son balais. Encore une fois, Harry voulu se précipiter à son secours. Mais encore une fois il n'en eut pas le temps. En effet, se tenait maintenant face à lui un oiseau sublime, aux plume couleur de feu, et aux yeux complètement noirs.

« Fumseck », prononça simplement Harry avant d'exploser de rire.


End file.
